


Hey Timmy

by SmileyGirl7313, SuperMachoRainbows



Series: Jack-&-Signe-are-married-with-a-child-and-Mark-is-a-single-dad-AU [1]
Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileyGirl7313/pseuds/SmileyGirl7313, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMachoRainbows/pseuds/SuperMachoRainbows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is home alone and takes a shower. When he gets out, he's surprised by an unexpected visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Timmy

Tim turned off the shower and stepped out on the tiled bathroom floor, reaching for a towel. He could hear the door slam and Chica bark downstairs, and he figured that it was probably his dad or one of his uncles coming come.   
He quickly dried himself over and ruffled his hair with the towel before loosely wrapping it around his waist. That was probably one of the best parts of living in a household without any women: you never had to think twice about walking around wearing only a towel or boxers, because there was no one in the house who would be flustered about it.   
He left the bathroom and headed for his room. To get to that, he had to go through the living room and the kitchen, which was an odd choice of design for a house, but very practical for Tim since his room was the closest to the kitchen. It made it a lot easier to sneak out for a midnight snack.   
But when he entered the living room, he froze. He had expected Chica to lie on the couch, or maybe one of the others to be home.  
What he hadn’t expected was his best friend lying stretched over one of the armchairs, watching TV and eating cookies. Her back was turned to him, but Tim could recognize the bright green ombré sticking out under the beige flat cap from miles away.   
“Sam!” Tim exclaimed, his face getting hot. Quickly he grabbed his towel, which was in the process of falling down, and tied it as tightly as he could. He and Sam had been in a lot of weird and embarrassing situations before, but Tim had never expected that this would be one of them.  
Sam tilted her head backwards and smiled widely at Tim. “Hey Timmy.”  
“H-how, how...” Tim stuttered before collecting himself enough to say: “How did you get in?”  
Sam reached into her pocked and pulled out a key in a pink key string. Her eyes moved to Tim’s torso for a brief second before returning to focusing on his face. “Your dad gave me a key.”  
“My dad... Gave you a key.” Tim said slowly, his hands still tightly gripping his towel like his life depended on it. He had a strong urge to cover up at least some of his upper body as well, but he feared that if he let go, he could very quickly make the situation a thousand times more awkward.   
“Yeah,” Sam said, shrugging to the best of her ability in her bended over backwards position. “He said that I already basically live here and come and go when I want, so I might as well get a key and get it overwith.”  
“Well, a heads up would be nice next time.”   
Sam grinned. “I guess, but where’s the fun in that?” She pointed at the couch. “Now sit down, get comfortable and watch a movie with me.”  
“Uh, Sam?” Tim said. “Don’t you think I should, you know, put some clothes on first?”  
Sam sat up and reached her arm down behind the arm chair. When she straightened up again, she was holding a curly piece of denim fabric, which Tim recognized as a pair of his jeans. She threw the jeans at him, and he almost dropped his towel in an attempt to catch it.  
“These’ll do fine.” Sam concluded as if that was the end of the discussion and Tim had absolutely no say in his.  
“Won’t I need a little more than this?” Tim asked. “Like, I don’t know, a shirt maybe?”  
Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow in the way that was so typically her. “Tim, last week you spent an entire night at my place where none of us wore anything but underwear and T-shirts. I THINK we can handle watching one movie where you’re shirtless.”  
Tim laughed and any embarrassment he felt suddenly lifted. She was right. Tim and Sam were basically siblings. She was probably the person in the world that Tim felt most comfortable around, no matter what situation they found themselves in. Hell, his dad had once found one of Sam’s bras in the laundry because Sam had casually discarded it one day about a week earlier. He had nothing to be embarrassed about.   
“Okay, look away for a second.” He said. Sam made an overly disappointed grimace as a joke, and then hid her face in her hands to assure Tim that she wasn’t looking. Tim quickly slipped into his jeans and threw himself on the couch. Sam tossed the bag of cookies to him after taking two extra out for herself and started the movie, and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first story is officially uploaded. I haven't uploaded a story of mine to the internet for years, so please be gentle to me. If you see a typo or grammatical error, please let me know so I can fix it. More stories to come soon


End file.
